


I just want to end up there with you

by hiiibari



Series: JuHaku AU [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hakuyuu po wypadku, Judal pomaga jak może, M/M, Rehabilitacja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kilka miesięcy temu Hakuryuu miał wypadek samochodowy. Bogowie mu świadkiem, że to było najgorsze, co do tej pory w życiu przeżył. Fakt, że Hakuryuu żyje, że przeżył, przyćmił nawet to, że jego chłopak miał być zeszpecony do końca życia. To było nic, w porównaniu do tego… przerażenia, gdy życie Haku wisiało na włosku, gdy tak niewiele brakowało, by rozstał się z tym światem. To, że będzie miał blizny, że nie będzie tak idealny jak był, nie miał dla niego żadnego znaczenia, liczyło się tylko to, że Hakuryuu żyje, że jego życiu nic nie zagrażało, że będzie mógł chodzić, normalnie żyć..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to end up there with you

Judal spojrzał znad gazety na otwierające się drzwi gabinetu lekarskiego. Westchnął niecierpliwie, zamykając czasopismo i odrzucając je na stolik. Wstał, widząc wychodzącego Hakuryuu, który zatrzymał się jeszcze w progu, słuchając tego, co ktoś do niego mówił. Judal przewrócił oczami, podnosząc się z fotela, a Hakuryuu pożegnał się i zamknął za sobą drzwi, witając Judala swoją ponurą miną.

\- Już? – spytał, unosząc brew.

\- Już – mruknął Hakuryuu, sięgając po swoją kurtkę, którą zaraz zarzucił na siebie. Judal bez słowa podążył za chłopakiem. Myślałby kto, że mówienie sprawia taki ból i jest takie trudne. Judal czasami zastanawiał się, co on tu w ogóle robi, po co Hakuryuu chciał, by tutaj był, skoro po prostu siedział na korytarzu, nie pozwalał mu wchodzić ze sobą i nawet nie raczył mu o niczym mówić, gdy wychodził. Przecież doskonale wiedział, że Judal nie ma nieskończonych pokładów cierpliwości, nawet jeżeli przy Hakuryuu bardzo się starał i bardzo się starał nie okazywać tego, jak z tygodnia na tydzień robił się coraz bardziej zły.

Wyszli z ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego i Judal patrzył na plecy Haku, zaciskając coraz mocniej usta. Hakuryuu przystanął u dołu schodków, patrząc na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, więc zszedł na dół, klnąc w myślach na czym świat stoi. To wszystko było takie popierdolone. Nawet nie potrafił się ot tak, jak zawsze, wściec, powiedzieć to, co ma do powiedzenia, wyrzucić swoich pretensji, których było coraz więcej, a których Judal nigdy nie trzymał w sobie. Dlatego było mu z tym coraz gorzej, że z jakiś niewiadomych dla niego powodów dusi wszystko w sobie, że toleruje zachowanie Hakuryuu, że nie naciska, tylko się wycofuje, zamiast… zamiast postawić na swoim. Jak zawsze.

\- Musimy zrobić zakupy – mruknął, gdy zrównał się z chłopakiem, który wolno zmierzał na przystanek z rękami wciśniętymi w kieszenie kurtki.

\- Możemy iść. – Kiwnął głową.

Judal zgrzytnął na zębach, jednak po raz kolejny stłumił w sobie chęć… Właściwie już nie wiedział, czego chce bardziej – wykrzyczeć mu wszystko, potrząsnąć nim, czy kopnąć go w dupę. Męczyła go ta bierna pozycja, w jaką wepchnął go Hakuryuu, nie pytając go nawet o zdanie. Po prostu sam zadecydował za nich dwóch.

\- Jak ćwiczenia? – rzucił, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni spodni, zaciskając mocno pięści.

\- W porządku.

W porządku.

Judal nawet nie pamiętał ile razy usłyszał już to zasrane „w porządku” i miał ochotę po prostu krzyczeć. No jasne, wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, w najdoskonalszym! Nic się nie działo, nic a nic.

Czasami nie wiedział, czy Hakuryuu nie widzi, nie wyczuwa sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli, czy może celowo ją podtrzymywał. W każdym razie, jeżeli chodziło o niego, zaczynało brakować mu zarówno cierpliwości, jak i tolerancji. To się musi skończyć, zanim oszaleją. Albo co gorsza, po prostu się rozejdą.

Kilka miesięcy temu Hakuryuu miał wypadek samochodowy. Bogowie mu świadkiem, że to było najgorsze, co do tej pory w życiu przeżył. Fakt, że Hakuryuu żyje, że przeżył, przyćmił nawet to, że jego chłopak miał być zeszpecony do końca życia. To było nic, w porównaniu do tego… przerażenia, gdy życie Haku wisiało na włosku, gdy tak niewiele brakowało, by rozstał się z tym światem. To, że będzie miał blizny, że nie będzie tak idealny jak był, nie miał dla niego żadnego znaczenia, liczyło się tylko to, że Hakuryuu żyje, że jego życiu nic nie zagrażało, że będzie mógł chodzić, normalnie żyć. Jedyną zadrą była jego ręka. Przez długi czas po przebudzeniu kończyna była całkowicie bezwładna. Kręgosłup Hakuryuu co prawda ocalał, ale jego uraz był na tyle poważny, że wpłynął na jego mobilność. To był cios, jednak zawsze była nadzieja, że da się z tym coś zrobić. Przez kilak tygodni rozpaczliwie walczono o rękę i udało się, czucie powracało, chociaż Hakuryuu czekał szereg rehabilitacji, by mogła być tak sprawna jak kiedyś.

Judal już wtedy wiedział, że Hakuryuu… że Hakuryuu źle to wszystko znosi. Nie dość, że został prawie kaleką, to jeszcze jego twarz była cała w opatrunkach. Tylko cudem jego oko ocalało, jednak blizny po poparzeniu miały zostać. Spędzał długie godziny ucząc się zmieniać opatrunki, jak pomagać przy codziennych ćwiczeniach ręki i z niepokojem patrzył, jak Hakuryuu jest tym wszystkim przytłoczony. Judal nie dziwił mu się, w końcu wszystko… wszystko nagle się zmieniło, w ich życiu nigdy nie było tyle bandaży, zapachu leków i mentolowych maści co wtedy. Sam czasem się dziwił, jak zdołali przez to przejść, jak przetrwał wszystkie nastroje Hakuryuu, wszystkie rozbite lustra w mieszkaniu, wszystkie koszmary, które wyrywały ich w nocy ze snu.

Teraz, po tych kilku miesiącach, gdy skóra Hakuryuu już się zagoiła, gdy ręka nadawała się na rehabilitację, wydawać by się mogło, że wszystko wróci do normy, że… że będzie lepiej.

Nie było.

Nie mógł się czasem oprzeć wrażeniu, że Hakuryuu celowo się od niego odsuwa. Był w stanie to tolerować, zrozumieć, że musi się z tym sam pogodzić, że jego własny widok nie sprawia mu przyjemności, jednak zaczynało go doprowadzać do szału to, że żyją koło siebie, a nie ze sobą, że stają się dla siebie jak obcy ludzie, którzy się znają, powiedzą sobie dzień dobry i miną się bez żadnej refleksji. Nie wymagał odwdzięczania się, ale budziła się w nim agresja, gdy Hakuryuu traktował go w taki sposób, gdy go odpychał. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy mieli jakikolwiek intymny kontakt. Na początku Hakuryuu był zbyt poturbowany, a później, gdy już było lepiej, na każdy gest reagował obojętnością lub dystansem.

Judal nie lubił tego uczucia, ale to bolało.

Jednak był przy nim. Każdego dnia. Każdego tygodnia. Chodził z nim na każdą rehabilitację, chociaż spędzał godziny na korytarzu, czytając po sto razy te same czasopisma.

Był już zmęczony. Zły, sfrustrowany i zmęczony.

Przysiadł na najbliższej ławce, kładąc siatki z zakupami między nogami. Spojrzał na niebo, które przybrało stalowoszarą barwę, jakby nabrzmiałe od deszczu. Tylko patrzeć, aż zacznie padać…

\- Coś się stało?

Spojrzał na Hakuryuu, który patrzył na niego, unosząc wysoko brwi.

\- Zmęczyłem się – burknął, opierając łokcie na udach, patrząc przed siebie, jak jakieś dzieciaki zabawiają się psem. Nie skomentował tego, że Hakuryuu przysiadł obok niego, chociaż bardziej spodziewał się tego, że ten po prostu wróci do domu. Właściwie powinni, za chwilę chyba naprawdę będzie padać, ale w sumie było mu już wszystko jedno, niech sobie nawet pada czy co tam, niech sobie lecą nawet jakieś zasrane meteoryty, to też może być.

Ciche pyknięcie i syk przyciągnął jego uwagę i spojrzał na wyciągniętą w jego stronę puszkę z mrożoną herbatą. Hakuryuu wpatrywał się w niego i Judal poczuł się niewygodnie pod tym spojrzeniem. Nie dlatego, że odstręczały go blizny na twarzy, ich nawet nie widział - bardziej dlatego, że te oczy stały się nagle takie zamknięte i odległe, że już nawet nie wiedział, co jego chłopak może myśleć, jak się może czuć…

\- Dzięki – mruknął, upijając łyk napoju i czując, jak żołądek przewraca mu się boleśnie. To wszystko było takie do dupy… Potarł mocno czoło, czując, że chyba zbiera mu się na ból głowy.

\- Coś się stało? – powtórzył Hakuryuu, w dalszym ciągu na niego patrząc, trzymając w dłoniach puszkę ze swoją herbatą.

\- Nic. – Potrząsnął głową, opierając brodę na dłoni, patrząc, jak matka próbuje spacyfikować zarówno dzieci jak i psa.

\- Moglibyśmy kupić jakiegoś psa – odezwał się znowu po dłuższej chwili Hakuryuu, a Judal drgnął nieznacznie. Ten Hakuryuu taki dziś rozgadany, że ho, ho. – Albo kota? – zastanowił się.

Dawno nie słyszał jego głosu. To znaczy słyszał, oczywiście, ale dawno… nie rozmawiali, tak po prostu, o głupotach, nie wymieniali się złośliwościami, swoimi myślami, troskami, było jakoś tak pusto. Judal czasem się czuł, jakby stąpał po kruchym lodzie.

\- W sumie moglibyśmy – mruknął, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

\- Jakiegoś labradora…

\- Stera szkockiego.

Judal zerknął na Hakuryuu, zaraz wbijając wzrok w odchodzące małżeństwo z dziećmi, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Miał wrażenie, że na ustach Hakuryuu też dostrzegł delikatny uśmiech, ale właściwie mógł się mylić.

\- Labradory mniej bałaganią.

\- Ach tak? – Spojrzał na chłopaka, prychając. – To kwestia wychowania.

\- Mają krótszą sierść? – Uniósł zaczepnie brew.

\- Masz coś do długiej sierści? – Judal skopiował gest i tak, nie było wątpliwości, że usta Hakuryuu rozciągały się w delikatnym uśmiechu…

\- Tak, jest wszędzie.

\- Twoje też – prychnął, odpijając herbatę i wrzucając puszkę do kosza.

\- Ale moje nie mają dwóch metrów. – Przewrócił oczami.

\- Sorry bardzo, że ja i moje włosy ci przeszkadzają – parsknął ironicznie, wspierając łokcie na oparciu ławki i spojrzał na kłębiące się chmury. Mogłoby już lunąć, ta pogoda była nie do wytrzymania.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że mi przeszkadzasz.

Judal drgnął, słysząc poważny głos Hakuryuu i spojrzał na niego, zaciskając usta pod jego uporczywym spojrzeniem.

\- Chodźmy już, zaraz będzie padać. – Pochylił się, biorąc do ręki zakupy.

\- Judal. – Hakuryuu patrzył na niego tak… Jakby go w końcu dostrzegał, tak jak kiedyś. I nagle, po tej całej obojętności ostatnich miesięcy, Judal po prostu nie miał siły konfrontować się z tym wszystkim, z tym spojrzeniem, za którym przecież tęsknił.

\- Pospiesz się – powiedział tylko, wstając i idąc przed siebie.

Czuł, że Hakuryuu idzie kilka kroków za nim i właściwie nie wiedział, czemu ten się z nim nie zrównał. Judal z trudem hamował potrzebę, by przyspieszyć, by uwolnić się od tego… od tej sytuacji.

Pierwsze krople deszczu zaczynały spadać na ziemię, a Judal miał wrażenie, że brakuje mu tlenu, że jakoś tak ciężko mu się oddycha, że to całe napięcie jest nie do zniesienia. Że Hakuryuu nie może sobie go od tak ignorować przez tyle czasu, a potem nagle, tak z zaskoczenia…

Zwalniał aż w końcu zatrzymał się zaciskając mocno zęby. Hakuryuu przystanął przy nim i Judal spojrzał na niego, czując nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku, gdy oczy Haku znowu były takie odległe.

Potrząsnął głową, zamykając powieki, czując, że zaczyna podać coraz mocniej.

\- Judal… - Otworzył oczy, gdy Haku złapał go za rękaw kurtki.

\- Co? – warknął agresywnie, mając ochotę wyszarpnąć się z jego uścisku.

Hakuryuu wyglądał na zmieszanego i trochę zdezorientowanego, co w ogóle nie poprawiło mu nastroju.

\- Chodźmy, pada – powiedział, jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – odezwał się Haku, lustrując go spojrzeniem, jakby dopiero dzisiaj zobaczył go po raz pierwszy.

\- Wydaje ci się, cho…

\- Judal… - Zatrzymał go ręką i Judal widział, jak ten zmaga się ze sobą, najwyraźniej chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak w końcu tylko westchnął z frustracją. Sam czuł się tak non stop…

\- Hakuryuu, pada.

\- No to co?

\- Nic. Chodźmy… - Spróbował zrobić krok, jednak ten znowu go zatrzymał i po prostu patrzył na niego, jakby kompletnie do niego nie docierało, że pada coraz mocniej.

\- Judal, ja… - urwał, jakby zbierał się w sobie. – Ty mi nie przeszkadzasz.

Wpatrywał się w Hakuryuu, w jego zdeterminowane spojrzenie, nie wiedząc, jak ma zareagować, co właściwie czuje i czemu ta sytuacja jest taka absurdalna, że stoją na środku parku, że trzymają siatki z zakupami, że pada ten cholerny deszcz.

\- W porządku.

\- Nie w porządku. Ja… - przełknął ślinę. – Dziękuję.

\- Co? – Judal uniósł zaskoczony brwi.

\- Dziękuję. – Popatrzył na niego, śmiało, jakby nawet oczekiwał ataku?

\- Nie ma za co? – powiedział wolno, nie będąc pewien, do czego ten zmierza.

\- Jest. – Odgarnął mokre kosmyki z jego twarzy, a Judal aż czuł jego napięcie. – Ja… Ostatnio nie było chyba dobrze.

\- Nie było – przyznał Judal, a Haku aż drgnął, zabierając rękę. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, a Judal czuł całą rozpacz, niezadowolenie, smutek, złość, wszystko to, co ostatnio gościło w ich życiu, wszystko to teraz wisiało między nimi i przechodziło przez nich niczym trucizna.

\- Bez ciebie nie dałbym rady – odezwał się w końcu Hakuryuu zduszonym głosem, zbliżając się do niego aż Judal mógł się z bliska wpatrywać w dwubarwne tęczówki chłopaka. – Jesteś… Dziękuję, że byłeś.

Judal skinął głową, oddychając głęboko. Chciał na niego krzyczeć, trzasnąć go tymi cholernymi zakupami w łeb, zdeptać go pod ciężkim glanem i zwyzywać jak jeszcze nigdy, chciał go dotknąć, w końcu go dotknąć i żeby on dotknął jego, chciał czuć jego ciepło, jego bliskość. Wszystko.

\- Najchętniej bym ci teraz wlał – powiedział przez zęby.

\- Możesz to zrobić.

\- Odsunąłeś mnie.

\- Przepraszam.

\- To nic nie zmienia.

\- Jest mi przykro, ja…

\- To nic nie zmienia. Przez tyle miesięcy to robiłeś.

\- Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć.

\- To nic nie mów, idioto.

\- Przeprasza, Judal, ja…

\- Przestań przepraszać.

\- Nie mogę.

\- To przestań.

\- Nie mogę, przepraszam.

Judal westchnął zaskoczony, gdy Hakuryuu po prostu objął go jednym ramieniem, przyciskając do siebie. W pierwszej chwili chciał go odepchnąć i naprawdę mu przyłożyć, ale po prostu stał, czując go przy sobie, aż w końcu wcisnął nos w jego szyję. Wleje mu następnym razem.

Haku odsunął głowę, patrząc na niego z napięciem i to Judal złapał jego mokre włosy, przyciskając usta do jego warg. Westchnął, gdy dreszcz spłynął po jego kręgosłupie, gdy Hakuryuu odwzajemnił pocałunek. Jakby wcale Judal nie był na niego zły, jakby wcale… jakby… Wszystkie tłumione uczucia szarpnęły jego wnętrzem, uwolnione tym jednym dotykiem, jednym pocałunkiem. Ta potrzeba stała się nagle tak ważna, istotna, tak paląca, że zapomniał nawet o złości, liczyło się tylko tutaj, tylko teraz, tylko ten upragniony dotyk.

\- Judal… - Hakuryuu przyłożył ciepłą dłoń do jego mokrego policzka

\- Chodźmy do domu – powiedział cicho.

\- Judal…

\- Chodź. – Złapał jego dłoń i pociągnął za sobą.

Szli pospiesznie przez padający deszcz i Judal czuł, jak mimo wszystko mu ciepło, jak dłoń Haku promieniuje przyjemnym, rozgrzewającym ciepłem. Weszli do klatki i Judal przystanął na stopniu schodów ignorując fakt, że ocieka wodą, patrząc w półmroku na Hakuryuu, który dyszał lekko, wpatrując w niego z napięciem. Stanął przed nim, wyciągając drugą rękę, chcąc go objąć w pasie, jednak ręka… ręka go zawiodła i Hakuryuu zrobił krok w tył.

\- Nie – powiedział stanowczo Judal, łapiąc go za przód kurtki. – Już dość uciekania.

\- Judal, ja nie mogę, widzisz… - Spojrzał na niego z rozpaczą, której Judal nigdy u niego nie widział i która aż nim wstrząsnęła. Mógł tylko domyślać się, że to właśnie ją Hakuryuu chował za tamtą obojętnością.

\- To nic – warknął, mając tego wszystkiego już dość. – To nie ma znaczenia dla mnie, do cholery.

\- Judal… - jęknął.

\- Czy ja mam cię błagać? – warknął, czując mieszającą się w nim wściekłość i rozpacz. – Mam cię błagać o uwagę, o bliskość, o dotyk? To upokarzające – powiedział lodowato, ściskając kurczowo jego kurtkę.

\- Judal, ja wyglądam…

\- W dupie mam to, jak wyglądasz! – Potrząsnął nim, a jego głos echem potoczył się po klatce. – Mam to naprawdę gdzieś! – Pchnął go, Hakuryuu wszedł dalej na schody. – Nie wiem, co sobie wymyśliłeś, ale dla mnie nic się nie zmieniło, nic, rozumiesz? – Popchnął go na drzwi ich mieszkania, dysząc ciężko z wściekłości. – Ale jeżeli każesz mi błagać, to odejdę, Hakuryuu, ja też mam swoje granice. – Wyciągnął klucze, otwierając gwałtownie drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Szarpnięcie sprawiło, że klucze wyleciały mu z rąk, a sekundę potem silne ciało przyparło go do ściany. Drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem, jednak Judala niewiele to teraz obchodziło, nie, gdy wyłuskiwał Hakuryuu z przemoczonych ubrań, a on całował z zapamiętaniem jego szyję.

Było wiele rzeczy, o których musieli porozmawiać, wiele złości, którą musieli wykrzyczeć, wiele żalu, który musiał zostać usłyszany, ale teraz, właśnie teraz liczył się tylko dotyk i bliskość, tylko tęsknota. Na rozmowę będzie czas później, mnóstwo czasu, pragnienie, uczucia - nie mogły już czekać.

Zakupy leżały zapomniane w korytarzu, a ścieżka mokrych ubrań znaczyła drogę do sypialni. Judal z westchnieniem opadł na łóżko, czując cudowny ciężar ciała na sobie. Złapał za bluzkę Hakuryuu, chcąc ją zdjąć, jednak ten złapał jego rękę.

Wpatrywał się w jego oczy, w których szalała burza, jednak wiedział, że nie, nie może mu pozwolić na kolejną ucieczkę. Po prostu nie.

Odepchnął jego rękę, pozbawiając go ubrania, patrząc mu z determinacją w oczy. A potem przeniósł spojrzenie niżej, na jego ciało, na szyję, na ramię, naznaczone bliznami, które przecież znał na pamięć, o które dbał i troszczył się…

Objął go za szyję, przyciągając bliżej siebie. Całe ciało Hakuryuu było napięte i sztywne, jakby połknął kij od miotły.

\- Mój – wyszeptał, składając pocałunki na jego ramieniu. – Nic tego nie zmieni…

Hakuryuu stężał w jego ramionach, przylegając go niego, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Judal spokojnie gładził jego plecy, pieścił ustami ramię, szyję, przeczesywał włosy, mruczał z każdym dotykiem Hakuryuu, z każdym pocałunkiem zapamiętując się bardziej w pieszczotach. Pchnął go w pierś sprawiając, że to on opadł na plecy. Gorączka i pragnienie rozpalały oczy Hakuryuu, jednak wciąż tliła się w nich niepewność, wahanie. Splótł z nim palce, czując, jak nie w pełni jeszcze sprawna ręka drży mocno. Pochylił się nad nim, muskając ustami jego wargi.

\- Kochaj mnie – wyszeptał cicho, a Hakuryuu z cichym jękiem pochwycił jego usta w namiętnym, żarliwym pocałunku. Dłonie sprawnie pozbywały się resztek odzieży, ogrzewały wilgotną zziębniętą skórę, pieściły ją tęsknie, odkrywały na powrót wszystkie tajemnice, tak znajome i nowe. Gorące oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, a drżące jęki i westchnienia pieściły uszy. Pożądanie rosło z sekundy na sekundę, czyniąc ciała wrażliwe, złaknione. Wygłodniałe oczy wpatrywały się w siebie, gdy ciała brały się w posiadanie i oddawały się, gdy zespalały się w jedności, dopasowywały, gdy serca zaczynały bić jednym mocnym rytmem. Liczyła się tylko ta jedność, ta bliskość, tylko to, razem, wspólnie, w oczekiwaniu na spełnienie, na jedność absolutną…

Oddychał z trudem, opierając czoło na ramieniu Hakuryuu wstrząsanym mocnym, gwałtownym spełnieniem, jakie go zalało. Tak dawno tego nie czuł, tak dawno te ręce go nie obejmowały, to ciało nie dotykało jego własnego, te usta nie całowały jego warg.

Hakuryuu objął go mocno, chowając twarz w jego szyi, a Judal z cichym westchnieniem przeczesał wilgotne kosmyki. Nigdy nie myślał, że może mu tak zależeć na czyjeś bliskości, że ktoś może być dla niego tak ważny, tak istotny, że czyjeś życie i szczęście będzie się liczyło bardziej, niż jego, że będzie w stanie… kogoś darzyć uczuciami…

\- Nie rób tego więcej – powiedział cicho, z ustami przyciśniętymi do włosów Hakuryuu. Chłopak objął go ciaśniej, milcząc przez chwilę.

\- Nie zrobię… Przepraszam – wyszeptał zduszonym głosem. – Ja po prostu…

\- Wiem. – Pogłaskał go po ramieniu, a gdy ten drgnął niespokojnie, po prostu położył całą dłoń na pełnej blizn skórze.

Przez chwilę milczeli, wymieniając delikatne pieszczoty, jakby wciąż nie mieli dość dotyku i bliskości.

\- Jesteś najważniejszy, Judal – wyszeptał, składając pocałunek na jego szyi, a Judala aż ścisnęło coś w gardle. Nigdy się nie przyzwyczai do tego, z jaką łatwością Hakuryuu mówił o swoich uczuciach względem niego.

\- Ty też – mruknął cicho, zaciskając zaraz mocno usta, przyciskając policzek do jego głowy, ciesząc się, że Hakuryuu nic nie powiedział, tylko przywarł do niego mocniej.

 


End file.
